Sonic the hedgehog (Sonic Boom)
Sonic the Hedgehog ist der Hauptcharakter des Sonic Boom-Serie. Er ist ein erschaffener anthropomorphenser Labor-Igel mit Supergeschwindigkeit, der Dr. Eggman und andere Bösewichte neben seiner Gruppe von Freunden kämpft. Auch Anführer des Teams Sonic, um Frieden und Freiheit zu bewahren. Sonic the Hedgehog Auftritte Erster Auftritt:Sonic Boom # Spiel Auftritte:Sonic Boom:Lyrics aufstieg,Sonic Boom:Der Zerbrochene Kristall,Sonic Boom:Feuer&Eis,Sonic Dash 2:Sonic Boom Synchronsprecher (n) Englisch Synchronsprecher (n) Roger Craig Smith Japanischen Synchronsprecher (n) Jun'ichi Kanemaru Andere Sprachsynchronsprecher (n) Alexandre Gilet (Französisch) Manolo Rey (Brazilian Portuguese) Eran Mor (Hebräisch) Hassan Hamdan (Arabic) Daniele Raffaeli (Italienisch) Biographische Übersicht Alter:15 Spitznamen:Blauer Füher,Großer Blauer,Sonic Hedgehog T.,Blaue Ananas, das Schnellste Wesen,Bob,Blaue Ananas Spezies:Igel Igel Physische Beschreibung Geschlecht:Männlich Männlich Pelz:Blau Blau Haut:Pfkrisich Pfirsich Augen:Grü Grün Kleidung:Braunes Halstuch,Weiße Handschuhen mit sockenartigen Manschetten,Rote Turnschuhe mit goldener Schnalle und graue Sohlen,Weißes Sportband, Handgelenk-Kommunikator (gelegentlich) Ausrichtung und Charaktereigenschaften Ausrichtung:Gut Gut Zugehörigkeit:Team Sonic,Traumschifv Express,Geck-igudd,T.E.Barkers Circus of Wonders (Früher)Ausgestoßene,die drei legendären Psicho's,Sonic und die Undergrounds Lieblingsessen:Chili dogs Chili dog 2 Vorlieben:Laufen,Spaß haben,der Strand,seine Kokosnussschallen sammlung,Seine Freunde,Entschpannung,Mewtu,Mew,Sein Pikachu,Seine Pokémon-Familie Abneigungen:Dr. Eggman,planen,Schlangen,Hosen,eingelegtes Gemüse,Langsam laufen, Kräfte und Fähigkeiten Fähigkeiten Super-Speed- erhöhte Festigkeit verbesserte Haltbarkeit verbesserte springen absolute Ausdauer Extreme arobatic Fähigkeiten und Reflexe Kompetente Enerbeam wielder Nahkampf Fähigkeiten Moves und Techniken Air Dash Doppelsprung Homing Attack Hydro Dash Speeding Schaukel Surprise (erfordert Tails) Wirbelattacke Spin Dash Sprint Stampfen Konzeption und Gestaltung Bei der Entwicklung für Sonics Redesign, gingen die Entwickler durch einen langen Prozess, wo sie mit verschiedenem Zubehör experimentiert, bevor sie beschlossen, mit der "Schal Sonic" Design-Stick. 5 6 Sie lassen sich mit dem Geben Sonic ein Halstuch, weil es eine Hommage gespielt dem klassischen Abenteuer Thema und war ein Action-Adventure Trope, die mit Sonic Spielcharakter Rolle passen und unterstreicht dabei seine "get-up und get-go" Haltung und seine Liebe für Abenteuer. 6 7 Laut Bob Rafei, Schal Sonics teilweise auf Schal Nathan Drake aus Uncharted basiert. 8 Das Sportband Sonic trägt durch Kämpfer und American-Football-Spieler inspiriert und soll ihm ein Gefühl der praktischen Heroismus durch die zeigen, dass, dass er nicht umsonst, was ein Merkmal mehr passend für Schurken ist zu geben, als die Welt zu retten und ihm zu geben eine geerdete Ansatz. 6 Er hat vor allem Sportband um seine Füße zu betonen, dass seine Spezialität war Geschwindigkeit. 9 Während sein Haupt Serien-Pendant, 10 er schließlich erhielt blauen Arme sowie zusätzliche Spikes, um die zwei von ihnen zu unterscheiden. 9 Aussehen Sonic behält die meisten das Aussehen von seinem wichtigsten Serien-Pendant, hat ein paar physische und Bekleidungsunterschiede, aber. Er ist viel schlanker, mit längeren Armen und Beinen und ausgeprägter Schulter und gab ihm einen schlaksige Erscheinung. Seine Stacheln sind ebenfalls leicht Messier mit einigen Wirbel artigen Spitzen, die von seinem oberen und unteren Federkiele aus Stöcken, und seine Arme sind in blauen Fell bedeckt, im Gegensatz zu hautfarben. Für Kleidung, trägt Sonic ein Paar weiße Handschuhe mit Stulpen und ein Paar rote Turnschuhe, die weißen Manschetten haben, grauen Sohlen, und eine große, rechteckige Goldwölbung auf der Oberseite. Seine beiden Handschuhe und Turnschuhe haben weiße Sportband um sie herum, die sich um seine Handflächen, der unteren Hälfte der Arme und Beine, und die Fersen der seine Turnschuhe gewickelt ist. Schließlich trägt er einen kurzen braunen Halstuch um den Hals. Geschichte Persönlichkeit Ähnlich wie der Wind, ist Sonic freigeistigen und immer in Bewegung. 50 Er hat eine Leidenschaft für Abenteuer und ist sehr viel ein Nervenkitzel, immer auf der Suche für die nächste Nervenkitzel, Herausforderung, und Triumph. 1 72 Für Sonic, Geschwindigkeit ist ein Weg des Lebens; er läuft schnell, denkt schnell und sogar isst schnell. 72 Sein süchtig nach Geschwindigkeit und Action, Sonic kann nicht den Aspekt der immobilisiert, die ihn extrem rühren verrückt macht, 63 und längeren Zeiten des Friedens verlässt ihn gelangweilt und unruhig zu verarbeiten. 25 er wirkt auf Instinkt und lebt in dem Augenblick, wenn er ist ungeduldig, impulsiv und neigt dazu, sich kopfüber in Schwierigkeiten ohne einen Plan ausführen. 72 73 Unabhängig davon ist sein Herz immer an der richtigen Stelle. 74 wenn ehrlich, neigt er eher stumpf zu sein. ☀Sonics typischen Antriebskraft ist seine immens große Egos, und er ist in der Regel entspannt, cool und unbeschwert. Besitzt eine snarky Zunge ist er ebenfalls eingebildet, verspielt und oft Witze um auch in brenzligen Situationen. Wenn die Situation es erfordert aber kann Sonic ernst sein und wird sofort eilen, um diejenigen, die in Not zu helfen. Immer mutig und heldenhaft, 2 Sonic ist sehr wohlwollend mit einem starken Sinn für Gerechtigkeit und Fairness, 68 als voll auf helfe den Bedürftigen zu allen Zeiten. Sonic ist auch nicht klein beigeben oder aufgeben, denn er hat einen unerschütterlichen Glauben und den Glauben an sich selbst und seine Fähigkeiten. 72 ☀Obwohl eher selbstlose beim Speichern des Village, hat Sonic off als etwas über seine Heldenstatus sensible kommen immer sehr eifersüchtig, defensiv, und frustriert, wenn jemand anderes Rivalen sein Ruhm, oder wenn die Zivilisten drehen gegen ihn. Diese Denkweise auch, um ihn vorübergehend in den Ruhestand geleitet durch, wie undankbar die Bürger waren für seine Bemühungen. Auch so, wenn die Zeiten wirklich es erfordert, wird Sonic zu verzichten, seine Meinung zu den Bedürftigen zu helfen. 38 44 ☀Sonic wird darauf hingewiesen, gegenüber seinen Freunden stark loyal zu sein. Auch wenn er vielleicht nicht immer zeigen sie, kümmert er sich zutiefst für seine Freunde und wird alles für sie tun. 73 74 Schon früh war allerdings Sonic etwas wie ein Einzelgänger und zynisch. Während er bereit ist, mit seinen Freunden in der Not zu arbeiten, war er mehr Interesse an Ausgehen allein zeigen würde und sogar Kredit für das, was das Team hat gemeinsam. Mit der Zeit aber wuchs Sonic zu sehen, wie sein Team machte ihn stärker und erkannte, dass seine Freunde waren seine Stärke. Seitdem hat sich Sonic zu einem viel mehr bewundernsTeamKollege und Führer, die schnell zu Hilfe zu bitten, und erkennen an, ihre kollektive Beiträge, obwohl er immer noch Art von snarky. Kräfte und Fähigkeiten Sonics bemerkenswerteste Fähigkeit ist seine Supergeschwindigkeit, mit denen er schneller als Mach 1 29 Obwohl seine genaue Höchstgeschwindigkeit nicht bekannt ist, wird er als schnellsten Igel der Welt gutgeschrieben und führen selbst die schnellsten sein in seinem Universum; 73 [ 66] kann er mühelos erstellen einen Überschallknall, 11 entlang der Oberfläche des Wassers, Wände und Decken laufen, outspeed Laser, beginnen kleine Feuer durch Reibung auf dem Boden, und erstellen Sie stark genug, in Böen bei Start, um Felsbrocken umzuwerfen. Seine Geschwindigkeit ist so beeindruckend, dass sogar die Zeitlupe-Maschine konnte nur machen ihn normal bewegen. 48 Was die Ausdauer geht, ist Sonic scheinbar grenzenlosen, wie er behauptet, er wird nie müde. 3 Im Einklang mit seiner Geschwindigkeit, hat Sonic signifikante akrobatischen Fähigkeiten und Beweglichkeit, ausreichend genug, um perfekt synchronisiert der Luft Bewegungen ausführen. Er hat auch extrem schnelle Reflexe, in der Lage,sofort auf Gefahren zu reagieren und erkennen Objekte in Zeitlupe und hat Springen Fähigkeiten verbessert, wodurch er sehr hoch in die Luft springen. ☀Sonic besitzt erhebliche körperliche Kraft, wenn auch nicht auf dem gleichen Niveau wie Knuckles '. Er kann einen Roboter hart genug, um es durch eine Felswand zu klopfen, seine Spin-Angriff kann durch Wände zu zerschlagen, und er mit genügend Kraft Punsch zu Rissen führen und loslassen Schockwellen, obwohl es fraglich ist, ob es wegen seiner Super Speed Kick seine Stärke oder eine Kombination von beiden. Zusätzlich kann Sonic auch bei maximaler Geschwindigkeit laufen, während Sie durch die Objekte größer ihm gewichtet. Sonic ist auch gezeigt, um unglaubliche Haltbarkeit, überlebende mehreren Laserstrahlen von leistungsstarken Zerstörung Truppen, die dazu bestimmt war, ihn zu töten. ☀Sonics Haupt offensive Manöver ist seine "spin attack", wo er Locken fest in einem erschütternden Ball. In dieser Haltung kann Sonic beschädigen, zu zerstören und niedermähen Hindernisse oder Feinde, wenn in Bewegung. Einer seiner Unterschrift bewegt ist die Spin Dash, eine nahezu unvermeidbare Bewegung, wo Sonic dreht auf der Stelle vor dem Absprengen bei voller Geschwindigkeit, die meisten Gegner mit einem einzigen Schlag zerstören kann. 27 Sonic hat diesen Schritt bis zur Perfektion beherrscht, wobei in der Lage verwenden Sie es mit genügend Präzision, um Metallzäunen durch Reibung miteinander zu verschweißen. 44 Obwohl nicht ein Stratege wie Tails, hat Sonic eine sehr schnelle Auffassungsgabe und oft kommen mit seinen eigenen Plänen, take down seine Feinde. 29 44 er ist auch ein erfahrener Kämpfer und seinen Kampfstil beruht auf seine Beinarbeit Stile zusammen mit schnell Streik Taktik und schnelle Manöver. Schwächen Wie seine wichtigsten Serien-Pendant, kann Sonic nicht schwimmen und sinkt im Wasser. Beziehungen Doktor Eggman Dr. Eggman ist Sonics Erzfeind und Erzrivalen, 21 75, obwohl ihre Beziehung ist ziemlich komplex. Auf der einen Seite hat Sonic eine starke Abneigung gegen den Arzt und bekämpft ihn auf einer wöchentlichen Basis, auch wenn er nicht wirklich wegen der ihm zu nehmen und neckt ihn mit Witz und Sarkasmus. Auf der anderen Seite, wenn sie nicht tun, Kampf, Sonic und Eggman wirken eher passiv, so dass sie in der Nähe, ohne sie geht an die Gurgel zu sein. In Zeiten, die beiden haben sogar bekannt, um zusammen hängen, 21 obwohl Sonic normalerweise seine allgemeine Abneigung gegen den Arzt behält. Wenn Eggman dadurch obdachlos zu sein, Sonic erlaubt ihm sogar an Tails 'zu Hause bleiben, obwohl es mehr auf dem Gelände erweist sich die besseren Menschen. 12 ☀Ironischerweise kennt Sonic viel über Eggmans Charakter und seine Präferenzen aufgrund ihrer häufigen Begegnungen, genug, um sie in das Finale der Bro-Down-Showdown zu erhalten. 51 Wegen seiner ständigen Siege über ihn, hat Sonic eine Tendenz, Eggman zu unterschätzen und vergessen, wie gefährlich er sein kann. 57 Beim Umgang mit einer gemeinsamen Bedrohung oder Problem, Sonic und Eggman bereit sind, ihre Differenzen zu setzen und zusammen zu arbeiten, manchmal sogar einen Sinn für gute temperamentvolle Kameradschaft und gut geölte Teamarbeit, obwohl sie beide einig, dass sie nie wirklich Freunde wegen ihrer unterschiedlichen Standpunkten zu sein. 32 ☀Für all ihren gegenüberliegenden Hinsicht sind Sonic und Eggman letztlich Zusammenarbeit angewiesen und brauchen einander in ihrem Leben. Während er hat nichts dagegen, Eggman Verlassen seines Lebens, 47 Sonic findet Dinge zu langweilig für seinen Geschmack, ohne Eggman zu kämpfen, die ihn unruhig und paranoid macht. In ähnlicher Weise, ohne Sonic, ihn herauszufordern, hat Eggman keine Motivation, ein Bösewicht zu sein. Ob gut oder schlecht, ist ihr nie endenden Konflikts was treibt sie und hält ihr Leben ausgewogen. 25 Team Sonic Meilen "Tails" Prower Sonic die beste Freundin und die meisten vertrauenswürdige Begleiter ist Miles "Tails" Prower. Er teilt sich eine brüderliche Beziehung mit Tails und sie sind gleichberechtigte Partner in Sonics Abenteuern. 7 76 Sie sind extrem eng und beide bereit sind, ihr Leben für die anderen opfern. 11 Bei der an den Hof gemacht, Sonic selbst betont dass Tails war ein Zeuge unter seinen Freunden, dass er sich verlassen konnte, unterstreicht nur, wie viel Vertrauen und Glauben hat er in Tails über die anderen. 27 Während Sonic schätzt Unterstützung Tails 'und unerschütterliche Loyalität aber er nicht Tails ihm gönnerhaft zu schätzen 37. ☀Sonic und Tails sind oft hängen oder gehen auf Abenteuer zusammen für sich, im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen von Sonics Freunden, Hinting, wie nahe Sonic ist es, Tails. Sie zeigen nur selten jede Streit oder Feindseligkeit untereinander und haben sich eine nahezu perfekte Duo festgestellt wurde; sowohl bietet Stärken des anderen Schwächen (Sonic übernimmt die Muskeln während Tails übernimmt die smarts) und keiner konnte bisher auf ihren Missionen ohne das andere zu Hilfe zu erhalten. 17 Darüber hinaus haben sie gut zusammen im Kampf bewährt. 11 19 ☀bwohl er vielleicht Tails in Gefahr, mit seinen halbgaren Pläne setzen, pflegt Sonic sehr für sein Wohlbefinden. Einmal, als er dachte, dass Tails hatte nach einem Kampf getötet worden, entschied Sonic, ihn als sein Kumpel Feuer, damit er nicht verletzt werden. Sobald Tails erwies sich allerdings wieder Sonic seinen Glauben an ihn und wieder eingestellt ihn auf der Stelle. 11 Amy Rose Amy Rose ist ein weiterer von Sonics enge Freunde und Teamkollegen. Während Sonic manchmal wirkt verwirrt über Hinweise auf Amys in ihn verknallt, 13 Es wurde angedeutet, dass er sich dessen bewusst ist. 53 Dies tut wenig, um ihre Freundschaft und Konzentration weh, wie wenn sie für ein Chaos Kristall suchten zusammen ohne Sonic kämpft, und Sonic ist ganz bequem hängen mit ihr. Aufgrund Amys Tendenz zur Ladung obwohl nehmen, Sonic sieht Amy als äußerst überheblich und rechthaberisch, die sie im Widerspruch zu seiner eigenen entspannte Haltung bringt. 53 Er ist auch nicht sehr gern Amy Ideen für Gruppenaktivitäten. Während Sonic wirkt manchmal rücksichtslos zu Amy, er immer noch schätzt sie als Freund und Teamkollege wird kreiere mit ihr, wann immer er sie verärgert hat. 16 ☀Sonic oft behauptet, kein Interesse an Amy Liebesleben wie zu leugnen Amy als seine Freundin mit unterdrückter Wut, als sie als solche von Dr. Eggman angesprochen zu haben. 51 Allerdings gebürstetem er seine Bedenken in einem verlegenen Weise, wenn Knuckles gehänselt dass Amy war immer bereit für ein Datum und sagte nichts, als Dr. Eggman fragte nach seinem "Deal" mit Amy. 56 21 die meisten spürbar, die Bro-Down-Showdown Summer rief Sonic dafür, unrecht, wenn er verweigert Amy wobei seine Freundin. 51 auch nach UT, kümmert Sonic über das Wohlbefinden Amys. 13 Knuckles the Echidna Knuckles die Echidna ist ein weiterer von Sonics Freunde und Teamkollegen, wenn auch die beiden Gegensätze sind und immer uneins. Sonic insbesondere gerne Knuckles necken und glaubt nicht, dass er das schärfste Werkzeug in der Halle, sehen ihn als Einfaltspinsel, die immer vermasselt ohne seine Aufsicht. 13 53 ☀Sonic und Knuckles teilen eine gegenseitige Bindung von Respekt, aber es war nicht immer so. Während ihrer Mission, Lyric zu stoppen, wurde oft von Knuckles Sonic für alle Pannen er verursacht gerügt. Im Laufe der Zeit aber, Sonic langsam mit Knuckles in Einklang gebracht und schließlich mit ihm gemacht. Heutzutage Sonic und Knuckles sind tief wahrsten von Freunden (obwohl sie nie wirklich zugeben), die sich auf der jeweils anderen als "bros." 51 Während Sonic ist formeller um seinen anderen Freunden, sind er und Knuckles vieles mehr entspannt und ausgehende, wenn sie zusammen, ihre Zeit durch misshandelnd und dösen mit verschiedenen extremen und oft dumme Tätigkeiten hängen verbringen. Verwandt mit Tails, Sonic kann auch sehr selbstlos für Knuckles 'willen; auch wenn es Amy Zorn gegenüber bedeutete, Sonic freiwillig, verfallen seine Chancen, um es um Knuckles von Obliterator Bot speichern zu vermeiden. 21 50 51 ☀Sowohl Sonic und Knuckles haben eine freundschaftliche Rivalität geht 76 und sie neigen dazu, miteinander in alle Arten von Aktivitäten zu konkurrieren. Obwohl Sonic bleibt normalerweise cool über ihre Rivalität, da er in der Regel gewinnt, er lehnt die Niederlage gegen Knuckles ein Bein. Klebt die Badger Klebt der Dachs ist Mitglied der Sonic Mannschaft und einer seiner engsten Freunde. Die zwei sind gleich in dem Sinne, dass sie "go läuft in Gefahr, ohne einen Plan, eine Richtung oder einen Anhaltspunkt", wenn es fällt in der Regel auf Sonic the sinnvoller von ihnen zu sein. Wie seine anderen Freunde, ist Sonic normalerweise von Sticks 'Paranoia entnervt und bleibt skeptisch, was ihre Theorien und Urteil im Allgemeinen. Er zögerte auch, ihr zu sagen, dass Lyric hatte Amy entführt, weil er fürchtete, stören sie. Dennoch Sonic übernimmt den Teil des Sticks und wird für sie zu zweifeln, wenn er falsch erwiesen entschuldigen. Ebenso Sonic denkt, sie ist eine sehr nette Person tief. [39 53 ☀Sehr loyal gegen Sticks, mag Sonic ihre Vorliebe für die Bekämpfung der Gegner frontal und hält ihr ein geschätztes Teamkollegen. Trotz seiner persönlichen Abneigungen, wird er auch damit einverstanden, Sticks mit ihrem anstehenden Aufgaben zu helfen, wie zu ihrem Begleiter zu einem Gala und Gehen Haustier mit ihr einkaufen. 14 15 Sobald aber hielt er sich eine bessere Überlebensexperte als Sticks, bis er eine Wette verloren zu ihr. 35 ☀Lightning Bolt Society Trotz seiner Feinde, Sonic nicht hoch über den Lightning Bolt Gesellschaft denken. Wie die meisten anderen, denkt er, sie sind ein Haufen Verlierer und kaum betrachtet sie als eine Bedrohung. 44 35 In dieser Gruppe ist Sonics hartnäckigsten Feind Dave the Intern, die oft versucht, ihn zu vernichten (wenn ihn nicht, das an Meh Burger), obwohl Sonic kaum erspart ihm ein Gedanke und findet ihn als eher harmlos. 21 47 Dennoch wird die Sonic Lightning Bolt Gesellschaft zu stoppen, wann immer sie schüren zu viel Mühe. 44 35 Shadow der Igel Shadow the Hedgehog ist Sonics Erzrivale, der ihn in beiden Drehzahl, Fähigkeiten und schneidigen Blicke mithalten können. 77 Außerhalb physischen Ähnlichkeiten ist jedoch, Schatten der Gegensatz zu allem, was Sonic ist. In der Erwägung, Sonic ist fröhlich, frei-temperamentvolle und abenteuerliche, ist Schatten ein Grübeln, ernst und heftig aggressive. Während Sonic verlässt sich auf sein Team und glaubt, in Teamarbeit, ist Schatten ein, nur stützt sich auf sich selbst. ☀Sonic und Schatten zu teilen einen bitteren arch-Rivalität, die zurück geht. Zwischen den zwei von ihnen, ist Sonic viel klarer über ihre Rivalität mit Sonic nähert Schatten in seiner gewohnt lässigen Art und Weise oder die Bereitschaft, sich von ihm zu gehen, während die Schatten ist schnell, einen Kampf zu holen. Allerdings ist Sonic leicht durch die Art und Weise Schatten kritisiert ihn, weil er schwach ist verärgert, und sie in der Regel am Ende streiten, wenn sie ein Gespräch zu schlagen. Während Anmutung Schatten ein "harter Fall", Sonic dennoch glaubt er, wäre eine großartige Ergänzung zum Team Sonic und zeigt großen Respekt für Shadow Fähigkeiten. Lyric das Letzte Antike In Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric hatte Sonic eine tiefe Beziehung mit Lyric der letzte Alte, nachdem er derjenige, der ihn gefangen und hielt seine Pläne vor einem Jahrtausende über Zeitreisen. Sonic selbst beschrieb Lyric als "slithering psycho." Beim ersten Treffen Lyric ihn, nachdem er versehentlich zu befreien, wurde Sonic über Erkenntnis dessen Lyrik und seinen Groll auf (als Sonic war noch nicht ihm in der Vergangenheit zu stoppen). Als er seine Geschichte mit Lyric gelernt wurde Sonic überraschend entschlossen, seine Pläne, die Welt, die er wieder aufgenommen hatte, zu zerstören, zu dem Punkt, wo er die Verantwortung allein tragen zu stoppen. Am Ende aber sah Sonic er Lyric nicht allein besiegen und brachte sein Team in. Debunking Lyric Sticheleien, wie seine Freunde waren seine Schwäche in ihrem letzten Kampf, Sonic schlagen Lyric mit etwas Hilfe und die Welt gerettet. ☀In Sonic Boom: Zerbrochene Kristall hatte Sonic einen weniger prominenten, aber immer noch antagonistische Beziehung zu Lyric. Nach Lyric entführt Amy machte Sonic es seine persönliche Mission, Lyric besiegen und Amy. Nach einem Treffen mit ihm, war Sonic als würdiger Gegner von Lyric, den Sonic mit, wie er mit einem Team hinter ihm war nicht mehr aufzuhalten verhöhnt anerkannt. Als Reaktion darauf Lyric gefangen Sonic-Team. Besiegen Lyric und Speichern von seinem Team, sichergestellt Sonic sein Ende als Schatten engagierte ihn. Freunde / Verbündete Team Sonic Meilen "Tails" Prower (beste Freund und Kumpel, nahe wie Brüder) Knuckles the Echidna Amy Rose Klebt die Badger Cliff Q-N-C Perci MAIA Cubot Prototypen Kyle das Gorilla Foreman Fred Rivals Knuckles the Echidna Shadow the Hedgehog (Erzrivalen) Swifty die Shrew Feinde Dr. Eggman (Erzfeind) Orbot Cubot Metal Sonic Lyric das Letzte Antike T. W. Marktschreier Lightning Bolt Society Dave the Intern Willy Walrus Baum Spy Weasel Bandits Nominatus Charlie Trivia Sonic ist das einzige Zeichen in der Überschallknall TV-Serie, in jeder Episode in Staffel 1 erschienen sind. Einer von Sonics Anführungszeichen ("Ein Ring sie zu knechten.") In Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric ist ein Verweis auf den Herrn der Ringe. Nach Tails, Sonic hat eine schöne Singstimme. 27 Es ist gesagt worden, dass Sonic nicht kochen kann. 58 Sonic kann die Gitarre zu spielen, wie bei seinem Auftritt mit Geck-itude gesehen. 49 Sonics Lieblingsfilm ist Raum Pigeon 2. 51 Sonic hat bestätigt, dass er sich (noch) nicht über ein Super-Staat. 69 Sonic ist derzeit das einzige Mitglied seines Teams, um nicht seinen Namen in den Titel einer Episode angezeigt.